ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wizpig
.]] ''.]] '''Wizpig' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Donkey Kong'' franchise. He is a gigantic magical pig-like alien and the main villain of the game Diddy Kong Racing. Character history .]] itself.]] Not much of Wizpig's past is known. What is known, though, is that Wizpig, bored, decided to conquer his own planet. Succeeding in this endeavor, Wizpig forcibly transformed his homeworld into a high-tech amusement park (for himself of course) called Future Fun Land. Eventually, Wizpig once again grew bored and decide to leave his planet to look for thrills on other inhabited worlds. One of the thrills Wizpig discovered was racing. This sport eventually became Wizpig's favorite thing to do, along with causing chaos. From then on, Wizpig went from world to world, causing destruction and racing those who were brave enough to challenge him. After a while, Wizpig would grow bored of the planet he was on and would leave it, possibly destroying it after he had his sadistic "fun" on it. Eventually, Wizpig wound up on the planet inhabited by Donkey Kong and a multitude of others. Landing on Timber's Island, a neighbor of Donkey Kong Island, he set to work. First, Wizpig kicked Taj the Genie off of his mountain; second, Wizpig brainwashed several racers on the island to be his servants; finally, Wizpig turned Timber's Island's best driver, Drumstick into a frog when he tried to challenge Wizpig. Eventually a resistance to Wizpig's tyranny, lead by Timber, the son of the island's owners and his friend Diddy Kong, was made. After freeing all of Wizpig's servants from his control, the adventurers gained all the pieces to Wizpig's amulet, which allowed them to challenge the giant pig wizard. After a grueling race, the heroes managed to beat Wizpig who, in a fit of rage, teleported away. With Wizpig gone the heroes threw a celebration; unfortunately, this party was cut short by Wizpig, who was hungry for revenge. Wizpig transported himself and an opponent to Future Fun Land, which Wizpig had modified into a deathtrap. Here, Wizpig demanded a rematch, this time on his turf. After a long race consisting of dodging killer robots, electric fences and laser firing weapons, the heroes once again prevailed over Wizpig. After his defeat, the rocket Wizpig was riding malfunctioned, stranding Wizpig on a deserted planet. The big bully finally got what he deserved. It is likely that Wizpig would have reappeared in Diddy Kong Racing's sequel, Diddy Kong Pilot and Diddy Kong Racing's spin-off, Donkey Kong Racing. Unfortunately, these two games were cancelled when Rare was sold to Microsoft by Nintendo. Wizpig has recently appeared in Diddy Kong Racing's Nintendo DS remake, Diddy Kong Racing DS and, strangely, he is an unlockable and playable character. He sounds less like an evil warthog, and very much more like Count Dracula. His stats in Diddy Kong Racing DS are the same as Taj, and like Taj and T.T., he was shrunk down a little to fit a car. Trivia * Several ghostly entities which resemble Wizpig can be seen in the area Haunted Woods in Diddy Kong Racing. * The name Wizpig is a combination of the words wiz''ard and ''pig. * Even though Wizpig is only in two games, Wizpig is second to King K. Rool for a villain to Diddy Kong. * The first eight seconds of the starting race in both games against Wizpig has a Wizpig version of the original Donkey Kong Arcade theme when starting a game. Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Animal supervillains Category:Fictional pigs Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997